Savior II
by Icee67
Summary: The second part of the four part series. Hannibal is still in the building, Face risks his own life to save the man he considers a father.


**A/N: Okay, the next in the four part series, Savior. It's Hannibal's turn now. **

**I do not own the A-Team. Enjoy and please review, thanks:)  
><strong>

He told you to specifically leave him, that he'd find a way out on his own. He wanted you to get B.A. and Murdock to safety because if something happen's to him, then it's all up to you. You're not second in command, technically, but he trusts you the most. Why? You don't know. There are times when you just look down on yourself, you have no real self esteem, do you?

Sometimes you envy Murdock, because he knows he isn't perfect and he seems to accept that just fine. You wish you could, but no matter how hard you try, it just doesn't happen that easily. Maybe it was not having any family that made you that way. But suddenly, Hannibal Smith comes into picture and he's the father you never had. You look up to him, idol the man. Without Hannibal, who would you look up to then? Who would drive the team down the right road without getting them killed? You don't think you can do that, that goes back to not having the self esteem.

But now Hannibal's in trouble and he wants you to get the other two out to safety. You have already acquired the money that you were supposed to be getting back and the mission is complete. Almost.

The three of you are running to the helicopter and you shove the bag into Murdock's surprised hands. As soon as he looks into your determined eyes, he knows what you're going to do.

"Face, he said not to-" Murdock begins to argue but you hold up a hand, cutting him off. B.A. is giving you the same look. "No, you guys get outta here. Don't wait on me."

They were going to say more but you turn sharply and sprint back to the burning building. The gang leader had cuffed Hannibal to a pole in the back room and left. You throw yourself into the smoke, couching. But the flames and smoke don't stop you as you charge blindly through the building to find your Colonel.

For a moment, you're blisteringly mad. It dawns on you that Murdock and B.A. would have just left Hannibal for dead, and that angers you. How they could just abandon their leader like that disgusts you to the core.

A floor board from above falls and nicks your shoulder. You yell a little, jumping to the side and brushing the flames off your shoulder in a hurry. The building is coming down around you and there's no sign of the Colonel. Somewhere there is a loud crash and an eruption of flames, followed by a distant explosion. A falling piece of ceiling catches your arm and this time, it leaves a mark. It burns so bad, your arm goes numb. But you find the door and kick it down. It does off it's hinges and bursts into a pit of flames.

You sigh in relief when you see him sitting against the pole, eyes looking up to you with almost wonder. Your feet carry you quickly to him and you kneel at his side. He appears very weak, choking for air.

"F-Face. W-what're you...d-doing?" Hannibal gasps out and you shush him, grabbing a flaming piece of wood and holding it against the chain of the cuffs. It takes longer than you would prefer but it melts and you haul the weak man into your arms, struggling under the weight as you feel your strength failing slowly.

He passes out as you make your way back to the entrance and you're about to go out the door when you hear a loud cracking sound. In the distance, you see your two team members running to you. But they're too far and you use the rest of your strength to throw your Boss out the door. He hits the concrete and everything comes down.

It's a wonder you're still somewhat there. You hear your name being screamed and feel someone pulling you out from under the burning rubble and there's motion, noise. Everything is fuzzy, and you feel a cool surface underneath your burned back. A hand is placed upon your forehead and you crack your eyes open, seeing a blurry Hannibal above you. He smiles, small and worried.

"Face. Why do you keep doing this?" His voice is cracking form the dryness in his throat and you find it hard to breathe. "Don't worry, son. We're getting close to a hospital...you're burned pretty badly but you'll survive."

You try to speak but he hushes you. "It's okay, Face. And I owe you my life now, I guess." He smiles a little wider and runs his hand through your hair. You close your eyes.

Being a hero was hard work.


End file.
